Talk:Girl Meets Yearbook/@comment-26660845-20150808045944
Just finished watching and reading some of these comments. I've got a lot to say so strap in! I'm impressed and I'm NOT impressed. I read some comments and I'm absolutely not impressed with the "shipping" idea that people have. Not because it's not entertaining; I mean people want to fantasize about their favorite characters because they feel they have connections to them and basically want to live their lives through them so they will feel satisfaction when the character they are living through gets what THEY want (Even if the character himself/herself doesn't desire it). I do think about this: they ARE still in middle school and while Cory and Topanga shared a kiss in the first season, this love forevermore idea that people have of Cory and Topanga really didn't start until high school and the writers REWROTE their lives to make it seem like they've "always been in love." Maybe you should watch the entire series of BMW and you'll see Topanga and Cory weren't exactly solid until A Long Walk to Pittsburg. I'm not angry with the idea of "shipping" as you call it though, I mean, people did the same thing on ICarly with Freddie and Sam and then Freddie and Carly and people were fighting each other over it; but this is worse as GMW actually attempts to teach values instead of solely make us laugh. I personally don't care about the relationships as much as the lessons they try to teach. I mean, can we see this episode's lesson? In case you missed it through all the shipping, let's take a look; ironically, starting with shipping lol. Hopefully this will enlighten us about our characters we love: I feel that Maya seems to care about Farkle as a friend to her closer than others especially because he sees stuff in her that she can't see in herself (Look at the way he compliments her and adores her talents). Someone in her shoes with her family issues understands when someone cares for real. She expresses her care already just never around him. "I want MY Farkle back." "If you tell I will jack you up son." Even today, she wanted Riley to be Riley WHY? So she could fix FARKLE. It's sad but she kinda depends on him liking her because she has low self esteem. That's why she feels she needs Shawn as her father; that's why she feels she needs Josh as her loving boyfriend; and that's why she feels she needs Farkle as the boy who will always chase her. It's all low self esteem and through these men, she thinks she can make up for her father leaving her. This can turn into her and ANY man on the show doing things they don't need to do (If it were like Degrassi or something lol-thank God it's not...but it should be an eye opener). She makes fun of Lucas but still values him as a friend too; not because of Riley but because they are friends but clearly not as close as she is to Riley or Farkle. Lucas is Riley's crush and as long as Riley loves Lucas, Maya wants him around. His optimistic attitude is great for the group and she values that optimism. What she learned about Riley potentially NOT loving Lucas like she thinks she does, would not mean SHE wants Lucas; she is still very much attracted to Josh...for now. With that said, I really thought this episode was impressive because of the writing and directing. Was it an episode that I'll remember down the line? Like when Eric found Tommy or when Shawn and Cory and Topanga met up with Mr. Feeny? ...No! But if we look at it, the writers were being VERY smart here by basically tricking the viewers at every angle WITH the whole "ship-war" thing people do. You've got Riley paired up with Lucas which CAN change IF THEY WANT IT TO because of what Maya MAYBE found out (I say maybe because they slipped in that line about, when you care about somebody, you can't portray them correctly so they can use THAT line to say Maya was wrong OR they can use the line, "You learn something about the person" IF THEY WANT TO as well). You've got the Maya Lucas pair that people DESPERATELY seem to want to happen regardless of it not seeming so...but now the writers CAN make it happen in time because of what Maya "found out" see? Riley could grow up and end up rejecting Lucas who goes to Maya IF they want to take it that way. Then you have Farkle who doesn't mind being rejected by both girls constantly... ...BUT BUT BUT, now his character is "performing experiments to find himself." You know what that means? It means the writers are performing experiments to expand his character! lol-they want to know where they can go with Farkle and if something doesn't work; they can tack it to his "I don't know who I really am" shtick and change him up again. Better, this leaves the possibility of Farkle choosing to date Maya when he starts becoming more "adult" and she begins to realize that her crush for Josh is useless or dating Riley IF she learns to reject Lucas as they learn of their more brotherly love (What's that phileos or storge love whatever). I mean he could even choose Smackle JUST BECAUSE. The writers are REALLY using this episode to push the show into its OWN show apart from Boy Meets World. Think of it guys; they are putting ALLLLLL of the former BMW characters on the show and giving closure to them. Harley-check; Eric-check; Minkus-coming back with Shawn's ex-CHECK; Angela-moved on-check; Mr. Turner-comes over to eat a lot-check; Mr. Feeny-remembers everything-finally meets the kids-CHECK; parents-check; Jack-coming up THIS season-Check; I mean they are really closing the book on BMW and opening up MULTIPLE chapter possibilities for GMW. THAT is why I'm impressed with this...it just wasn't a memorable episode. The others...will be...because of this. Sigh-If you read through all of that... ...bless you!